Tools for clamping and aligning boiler tubes when connecting the ends of the boiler tubes by welding are known as disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,139, 4,579,272 and 4,722,468. The devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents include structures for securing boiler tube ends in aligned and adjacent relation and function effectively when the boiler tubes are in spaced relation. However, in boiler wall tubes, the boiler tubes are positioned in closely spaced relation and are interconnected by webs to form a continuous boiler tube sheet or wall. The tools disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are not especially adapted for use with boiler tubes forming a boiler wall.
Other patents disclosing tools for use with boiler walls include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,931 and 4,936,500.